Ash's Kanto Journey Re-Written
by Nyan Pasta
Summary: What I think Ash's Journey should have been he will have all Psuedo-Legendaries and a shiny and will still have Pikachu. The pairing could be ArmourShipping (Ash x Serena) RaimeiShipping (Ash x Elesa) or RayShipping (Ash x Cynthia) or could be a harem of the 3 with Ash (currently on rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

Rewritten** Chapter 1 **

**Sorry for lack of updates this is the rewrite chapter 1 of my Pokemon story**

**I decided Ash will get the Psuedos but in the different chapters maybe.**

**Deino will be caught on first day of first journey (just read the story to know why).**

**Dratini wil be caught in the Safari Zone episode.**

**Larvitar is the baby he befriended.**

**Bagon is the same one who keeps jumping off cliffs.**

**Beldum as a gift from Steven.**

**Gible the same way he got it in the anime.**

**He will not travel in Kalos so no mega evolution and fairy type, EXCEPT for Charizard I will give him Charizard X because it looks BADASS.**

**Also Misty will not be travelling with Ash but Brock will.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

_At the Kanto Region in Pallet Town._

All the children were playing and chatting outside but one kid: Ash Ketchum. This is a different kid instead of playing all the time he studies and researches Pokémon and helps famous Pokémon Professor Oak. His name is Ash Ketchum. He is not an ordinary boy he just reads books and and only has 2 friends they are Gary Oak and Serena Yvonne. He and Gary Oak were used to be friends until Gary started to learn about Pokemon, he began to turn arrogant and obnoxious. Serena is a shy friend of his, he saved her from some Poliwags and then they becam fast friends.

Now Ash had two books with him one was titled All you need to know about Pokémon and the Aura Guardian book. You see Ash's ancestor is Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian meaning he has aura powers.

"Psuedo Legendary Pokémon are said to be at the level of a Legendary and a shiny Pokémon is said to be 5x stronger than a normal Pokemon, Ash said aloud."

"Well that is enough for today time to meditate".

When Ash was about to meditate he heard 4 cries for help.

"Those must be Pokemon I have to save them. He arrived at where he heard the cries and was suprised to see what Pokemon were they. No way..."

**AND CUT REWRITE OF FIRST CHAPTER SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES. I JUST NEED INSPIRATION N**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I forgot to mention in the summary Misty will not be travelling with them but Brock will.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

**Pokemon: **_Hello_

**HUMANS: **Hello

**POKEDEX: Hello**

**THINKING: **''Hello''**  
FLASHBACKS: **_**Hello**_

It was that special day the day Ash will start his journey he woke up at 6:45, he remember the day when Ash had to tell Prof. Oak about the Psuedo-Legendaries and the shiny Pokemon.

_**FLASHBACK 1 year ago**_

_**Ash went to Prof. Oak's lab to explain about the Psuedo-Legendaries and the Shiny Riolu. When got to the door he knocked and said Professor Oak are you there. Oak replied saying Come in I'm at the lab.**_

_**Ash went in the lab he a lot of gadgets like the Pokemon Egg Incubators, the Prototype Pokedexes and a Rejuvination Machine. He spotted Prof. Oak reading some papers. Ah Ash may I ask why are you here Oak said. Then out of nowhere a yellow rat jump at him it was a Pikachu, Hey Pikachu how are you doing. Chu Pikapi Pi Chu Pikachu said in Poke language. I want to show you something Prof. please follow me Ash said. Professor Oak followed Ash into the Ketchum Poke Ranch. May I ask Ash why are we here? , Oak asked. Look at there, Ash pointed to a spot. When Prof. Oak look at the spot where Ash was pointing he nearly had a Heart Attack he saw all Psuedo-Legendaries in their first form and a Shiny Riolu. Ash Ketchum where did you find all these Pokemon, Oak demanded. Ash then explain on how they escaped the hands of a Poacher then Oak calm down and asked Ash if he could take a picture Ash agreed of course. Then 5 months later Pokemon Professors have been visiting Prof. Oak and also asked Ash about Pokemon of course and gave him every starter in every region**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Ash was now walking to Professor Oak's Lab after he ate some breakfast Oak was surprised that Ash was early but Oak has some suprises for Ash. Well Ash your early Oak said. Well like they say the early bird catches the worm Ash said. Well Ash I since you are already here is your Pokedex although this is not an ordinary Pokedex but a National Dex it has all information for all Pokemon in all regions from Kanto to Kalos. Ash was surprised by the Pokedex Prof. Oak was giving him also I have a surprise for you open this open that box that is for you Oak told Ash and pointed to a table. Ash just went to the table and was surprise by the contents in it the new PokeTech Watch, 5 brown Poke Eggs which was labeled Eevees ,a bag of evolution items with some EverStones, a box of Rare Candies, and also a box of all types of Poke Balls all Poke Balls are 15 each. Ash was confused on how he deserved all of this I sent the picture to the Pokemon League and decided to give you these for helping the Psuedo-Legendaries and also the PokeTech Watch can also act as a Pokedex a, watch ,a weather checker and also a Poke Ball transfer machine. Also there is more the Pokemon League allowed your Pokemon carrying capacity to 12 . Ash was so overjoyed. Thanks Professor Oak for all this Ash said joyful. Also you still need a starter Pokemon and I have just the Pokemon Prof. Oak gave Ash a Yellow Colored top Poke ball and also has a Blue lightning symbol. Ash asked Is this Him_? _. Oak just nodded. Come out Pikachu. Pikachu came out and saw Ash and said_ Hey Ash what's up?_ Pikachu said. Well Prof. Oak gave me you as my starter Pikachu Happily Jump on Ash's shoulder, Ash decided to go back to the Poke Ranch and scan his Pokemon. Ash said farewell to Prof. Oak but bumped in to Gary of course Gary said where you going Ashy-boy chickening out?. Actually I am going back home to pack for supplies and say goodbye to my mom and of course I didn't chicken out why do you think I have a Pikachu on my shoulder Ash said Gary just snorted well see you later Ashy-boy. Then Ash saw Serena and ran to her. Hey Serena, Oh hi Ash they greeted each other. Ash could you wait for me I would like to start my journey with you Serena said. Of course Ash quickly replied I was just going back to my house to prepare. Okay wait for me Serena said. I will Ash replied.

Hey mom I'm back with my Pokemon. Oh my Ash is that the same Pikachu you saved. Yep Oak gave me Pikachu here as my starter. That's great go capture the Psuedos and the Shiny Riolu so no one captures them I will Mom. Oh wait Ash here is your bag it is filled with supplies and please go change to yo Aura Guardian Outfit .Okay Mom ( Ash's guardian outfit is a black t-shirt with blue stripes a black trench coat some white gloves then the Hat and Pants are similar to Sir Aaron).Ash went to the back of the Poke Ranch hey guys I just want to capture you all so no one can steal you all Ash captured Dratini with a Dive Ball, Ash captured Larvitar with a Luxury Ball, Ash decided to capture Beldum with the Heavy Ball and Bagon with the Level Ball, Gible with the Friend Ball and Deino with the a Customized Colored Black Premier Ball and Riolu with the Customized Colored Black and Red Fast Ball after capturing them Ash met up with Serena and headed out to Viridian City.

**Thank You for reading sorry if there are errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You for reading this I have now decided the pairing will be Ash x Harem (Ash x Serena , Cynthia and Elesa) **

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Pokemon if I did Ash will not be dense and will be a Smart guy**

Ash and Serena were in the Viridian Forest Ash told Serena about a secret and Serena promised not to tell but she was baffled that Ash had all Psuedos and a Shiny he then decided to scan them with his Pokedex he first scanned Deino

**Deino the Irate Pokemon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can,it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions.**

**It is male and lvl. 49 and Ability is Hero**

**Moves are Take Down, Dragon Rage, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Body Slam, Roar, Shadow Ball and Crunch**

Ash was impressed with Deino's stats and now scanned Gible.

**Gible the Land Shark Pokemon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat.**

**It is male lvl 45 and will evolve after sometime (**even though it evolves in lvl. 24**) and Ability is Instict**

**Moves are Take Down, Crunch, Dragon Rage, Draco Meteor, and Sand Tomb**

Also impressed with Gible who suddenly glowed and was now a Gabite. Ash rescanned Gabite with his Pokedex.

**Gabite the Cave Pokemon. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging them up and then stashing them up in their nest.**

**It is male lvl 45 It's ability is now Parry added moves Slash , Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Dig, Crunch, Hyper Beam and Shadow Claw.**

Much more impressed with Gabite's new ability and moves now he is scanning Bagon

**Bagon the Rock Head Pokemon . Bagon bashes itself against large rocks untils it's head is eventually grows hard as steel.**

**It is male level 42 and will evolve in short time **

**Moves Zen Headbutt, Ember, Dragon Breath, Bite,Leer**

Bagon started to glow and was now evolved into a Shelgon.

**Shelgon the Shell Pokemon, Its armored body makes any attack bounce back. The armor is too tough, but makes it sluggish and Heavy. New moves: Iron Head, Skull Bash, Iron Defense and Dragon Pulse.**

Ash is impressed with Shelgon and now scanned Beldum

**Beldum the Iron Ball Pokemon. Beldum floats by emmiting magnectic waves from it's body to repel the Earth's magnetic field. They launch their claws into cliffs where they sleep**

**It is level 52 and will evolve 2 times **

Now Beldum glowed white and suddenly now has arms and suddenly glowed white once more but now has 4 legs and has 2 eyes and a cross on its face it was now a Metagross

**Metagross the Iron Leg Pokemon. With it's four brain it has an intelligence that could rival a supercomputer.**

**It's ability is Clear Body and it's moves are Metal Claw, Zen Headbutt, Bullet Punch, Pyshic , Meteor Mash, Hyper Beam, Brick Break, Calm Mind, Protect, Counter, and Agility.**

Ash was really impressed with Metagross he now has a fully evolved Pokemon.

Ash decided to scan Larvitar but it was glowing and was now a cocoon shaped Pokemon it was a Pupitar .

**Pupitar the Hard Shell Pokemon. Pupitar is encased in a nearly indestructible shell and has enough power to topple a mountain.**

**It is male and Lvl 54 (close to evolving) and it's Ability is Shed Skin and it's moves are Earthquake, Sandstorm, Dark Pulse, Scary Face, Rock Slide, Take Down and Strength.**

Ash again impressed now scanned Dratini but was now evolving to a Dragonair now Ash gave Dragonair a Everstone necklace sine she didn't want to evolve to a Dragonite but stay as a Majestic Dragonair.

**Dragonair the Dragon Pokemon. A legendary Pokemon that can make rain or snow fall at it's will. It can even fly without wings.**

**Also it is Female and level 57 (It will not evolve again since it is holding an Everstone) It's ability is Shed Skin and know the moves: Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, ExtremeSpeed, Dragon Rage, Fly, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush and Safeguard.**

Ash was now gonna scan Riolu when it started to glow it was now growing taller and now was slightly taller than Ash his color was still the same as his Riolu form but now he has a third colored fur the usually yellow fur was now a dark-ish gray fur and a sharper spike

**Lucario the Aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the Aura of their opponents, Lucario can read through their minds and their movements. Note is a Shiny due to different coloration**

**It is Male and lvl. 56 and it's ability is Parry and know the moves: Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Close Combat, Detect, Heal Pulse, Calm Mind Blaze Kick, Force Palm, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Sword Dance and Bone Rush.**

Ash was now nearly completing scanning all of his Pokemon and now scanned Pikachu.

**Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon. It can generate electric attack in it's electric pouches located in both its cheeks.**

**It male and is lvl. 60 (will not evolve since it it holding an Everstone) and it has the ability Lightning Rod and its moves are: Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle, Thunder, Agility, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Light Screen and Thunder Wave.**

Ash now finished scanning his now Serena was confused why he Ash got to carry 8 Pokemon Ash explained that Prof. Oak got the Pokemon League to carry 12 Pokemon and also the other items Prof. Oak and the Pokemon League gave to him. Serena was surprised by this but just shrugged it off.

They were now at a grassy area and started to catch some Pokemon Serena catched a female Ratatta, Nidoran and A Catarpie. Ash also captured the same Pokemon Serena Captured but are male instead the opposite gender pokemon were already bonding giving Ash and Serena that they were friends or mates. Ash gave serena some Rare Candy if she decided to level up her Pokemon she decided to level them up and have them learn some moves and strengthen their Speed, Agility, Defense and Sp. Atk. And Spd. Def. Ash also decided to give his newly captured Pokemon some Rare Candy as well their Ratatta, has evolve to Ratticate so is their Caterpie evolve to a Butterfree and the Nidoran evolve to Nidorino and Nidorina. The level of the Ratticates are level. 35 the Butterfree lvl 30 and the Nidorina and Nidorino are level 40. They now continued their journey through the grasslands to Viridian City.

**THANK YOU FOR READING SORRY IF IT WAS MOSTLY POKEMON DATA SO I WILL TRY TO UPDTE QUICKLY AS I CAN STAY TUNED.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE COMPUTER GOT BROKEN I HAD TO GO TO AN INTERNET CAFE, ALSO NO! ASH WILL NOT BE A PSYCHO POWERED HUNGRY FREAK HE WILL BE DISCIPLINED, FOR NOW HE WON;T USE ANY OF THE PSUEDOS AND LUCARIO HE WILL USE IT TO LT. SURGE JUST TO SURPRISE HIM ALSO THANK YOU FOR POINTING OUT YVONNE IS SERENA'S LAST NAME BUT I THINK I'LL JUST STICK WITH GALE ELESA AND CYNTHIA WILL BE AROUND 12-14 SO YEAH ALSO TEAM ROCKET WILL RECOGNIZE ASH SINCE I FORGOT TO MENTION GIOVANNI IS ASH'S UNCLE BUY THEY WILL STILL ATTACK THE CENTER I WILL HAVE AN EXPLANATION, MISTY WILL NOT ACCOMPANY ASH.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON THE ANIME AND THE GAME.**

After teaching there Pokemon some new moves also giving them attack, strength, speed, defence as well as endurance they were now heading to Viridian City and went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon but stopped when Ash sees an old friend.

''Officer Jenny it's been a long time. Well if it isn't Ash, so just started your journey? Jenny replied. Yup just heading to the Center with my friend here. You want me to take you to the Center? No thanks, I rather walk thanks anyway. Oh well see you later Ash, Bye.''

They were now entering the center and was now at the service desk and saw no one but found a bell ring. They rang the bell a few times and saw a nurse with a Chancey.

''Hello welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you... Oh... Ash Ketchum it's been so long since you visited so I'm guessing you and your friend want to get your Pokemon healed and a room to stay in. Yup, also me and my friend would like to register for the Indigo League. They were now handing their Poke balls and Poke dexes but an explosion suddenly an explosion burst through the windows]

**(Insert**** Team Rocket's Motto here) (I forgot the motto so sorry)**

"Give us all da Pokémon. That Meowth can talk said Ash. Yes now give us all the Pokémon or we will force you said Jessie."

"THAT'S IT PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT.** Take this losers."**

**"**Aaaaaaaaaah. After recieving a shocking attack( no pun intended) from Pikachu they fainted and was set to the emergency room.

"Ungh, where am I? James asked. You are in a hospital and was placed under hospital arrest. said Ash. BOSS? Ash what did they meant by boss? asked Serena. Yes I would like to know as well said by Officer Jenny."

Well because Giovanni is my uncle he was a good man but, I would like to know is why did you guys tried to steal.

We were controlled by a Pokémon clone. We found some of Mew's DNA and funded a research of cloning and got a clone of Mew but different we also cloned a Charmander, a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur and also the daughter of the who researched the cloning process. The Pokémon died as well as the daughter leaving the researcher and MewTwo as that is what we call him, heartbroken. We trained him to control his psychic powers but went on a rampage and hypnotized everyone except Giovanni. MewTwo was the reason Team Rocket became evil so we are sorry for attacking the center. explained the Rocket Trio.

We forgive you though I would like you 3 to travel with me that way can get stronger and atone for the thing you did.

"So they agreed to Ash and was cleared to go."

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE AND SORRY FOR SUCKISH CHAPTER I WAS GETTING BORED SO SORRY AND I WILL APPLY BETTER BATTLES SO SORRY WAIT FOR THE UPDATE .**


	5. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTE

**NOT A CHAPTER**

Sorry for not updating I have something to say this story will be on rewrite and also Ash will not be having all the 6 Pseduos now but will still have the Shiny Riolu I decided that along with the Shiny Riolu he will have a Dratini it will stay as a Dragonair, he will get it in the Safari Episode .He will still have Pikachu as a starter and will still not be going to Unova so forgive me


End file.
